Mon ange noir
by mikomanga
Summary: Un ange noir, un ange déchu, condamné à vivre pour l'éternité sur terre. Pour survivre, il vend son corps à des inconnus. UA, surement OOC Bonne lecture


Écrie lors de la nuit des lemons spécial Halloween de la FicothèqueArdante, voici mon premier texte avec le _thème_, les **mots** et la contrainte : Un _ange noir_ qui se prostitue **empoisonne** son client et prend la **fuite** en se **mordant** les lèvres.

Pour info, la contrainte est plus sous-entendu et pas dit clairement dans le texte

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Mon ange noir<strong>

Un homme se déchaînait parmi la foule sur la piste de danse. Il se déhanchait au rythme de la musique, oubliant complètement les autres clients de la boite de nuit. Accoudé au bar, un autre homme le dévorait des yeux. Il observait ce blond à la longue chevelure, hypnotisé par chacun de ses gestes. Le blond aussi l'avait remarqué et savait depuis longtemps l'effet qu'il procurait aux autres. Il tenta de l'invité à danser par geste et regard envoutant donc il avait le secret et donc personne ne résistait longtemps mais cette fois ci, rien. L'argenté au bar continuait de l'observer, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en sirotant son verre. Le manège dura encore un bon moment et le blond fini par abandonner la bataille, curieux de savoir qui était cet homme qui lui résistait. Pire encore, il le provoquait.

C'est donc résigné qu'il le rejoignit et pris place à ses coté. L'ignorant totalement, il se commanda à boire et lui fit face qu'après avoir reçu sa commande.

«-Vous auriez pu venir danser.

-Je ne sais pas danser.

-Je vous aurais appris.

-Je n'aime pas danser.

-Vous n'êtes pas le premier dans ce cas mais vous êtes le premier à me résister.

-En fait j'aime un tout autre genre de danse.

-Je vois.»

Oui il voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire mais pas question pour notre danseur de se livrer à lui aussi facilement, surtout pas après sa défaite sur la piste de danse.

«-Vous venez souvent ici?

-Non, j'suis juste de passage, j'reprends la route demain.

-Dommage, et pourquoi voyagez-vous?

-Pour échapper à mon passé.

-Et quel genre de passé?

-Et pourquoi toute ces questions?

-Simple curiosité, alors?

-Avant, moi aussi j'ai une question.

-Laquelle?

-Quel est votre tatouage exactement?»

Notre jeune danseur sourit face à cette question si prévisible. Ils l'on tous posé, tous ceux avant cet inconnu l'on questionné sur la signification de celui : de grandes ailes noir replié dans son dos, descendant jusqu'au niveau des genoux et d'un détail si réaliste. Bien que seul le haut des ailes soit visible, et seulement lorsque ses cheveux ne tombent pas dans son dos, ils attirent tous les regards. Il a l'habitude de cette question et il lui dicta la même réponse qu'il a toujours donnée jusqu'à présent.

«-Je suis un ange déchu, cette trace est le seul vestige qu'il me reste de mes véritables ailes, noirci par le plus grand des péchés.

-Et quel est ce grand péché?»

Décidément, cet homme est vraiment incroyable. En plus de lui avoir résisté, il est aussi le premier à ne pas rire de lui et à le questionner plus encore.

«-J'ai répondu, à votre tour maintenant de répondre.

-J'ai déjà répondu à plusieurs de vos question, c'est encore à mon tour et je suis curieux de savoir quel péché vous considéré être le pire.

-J'ai trahir l'être qui m'est le plus chère et souiller de sang son âme innocente dans un but purement égoïste.»

C'est là que l'argenté se mit à rire du blondinet et se pencha pour souffler a son oreille :

«Nous n'avons définitivement pas la même conception du mot péché, car moi, j'ai tué des dizaines de gens…et j'en suis fière.»

Surpris par ces paroles, il le dévisagea un instant pour constater qu'il était bien sérieux et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie la plus proche tandis que son interlocuteur l'observait le sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva à son tour après avoir vidé leur verre et suivi le blond. Il avait bien vue la lueur dans ses yeux, l'invitant à le suivre malgré ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Il en semblait même plus excité encore.

À l'extérieur, il repéra son blond de l'autre côté de la rue et le suivi. Quelque rue plus loin, ils arrivèrent devant une forêt et s'y engouffrèrent. Il commença à se demander où il voulait l'emmener lorsqu'il le perdit de vue au tournant d'un grand arbre. À peine c'était-il immobilisé que deux bras l'encercla par derrière et une langue taquine se glissa dans son coup.

L'argenté profita un moment des caresses offertes et se retourna pour l'embrasser, les mains toutes aussi baladeuses. Alors que la chaleur montait, il demanda à son vis-à-vis de lui montrer son tatouage. Notre blond retira son haut et tourna le dos à l'argenté qui suivi du doigt le tracé extérieur des ailes noires, lui procurant des frissons. Rendu au pantalon, il lui embrassa d'abord la nuque et l'aida à enlever se vêtement gênant. Après quelques secondes d'admiration du corps face à lui, il lui dévora le coup, le **mordant**, et le poussa vers un arbre contre lequel il le plaqua. Cette brusque sauvagerie ne sembla pas contrarier son partenaire qui au contraire, en soupirait d'aise. Il se libéra de tissu gênant et se glissa à l'intérieur du blond qui lui hâta de continuer. Mais…au bout d'un moment, moment de pure extase, l'argenté fut pris de vertige. Les jambes chancelantes, il finit par s'écrouler au sol, le souffle court.

«Le **poison** commence à faire effet, dommage qu'on est pas pu terminer avant.»

Les yeux dans la brume, il trouva la force de fusiller le blond qui l'observait comme si de rien n'était.

«J'ai mis un poison dans ton verre quand tu m'as dit pourquoi tu fuyais. Maintenant qu'il fait effet, tu vas mourir lentement et si tu as de la chance, quelqu'un va trouver ton corps et t'offrir des obsèques.»

À ces dernières paroles, il récupéra ses vêtements, vida les poches de sa victime et **fuit** l'endroit sans un dernier regard en arrière.

Quelques jours plus tard, il commença à s'étonné que personne n'est trouvé le corps de l'argenté dans la forêt, après tout, ils n'étaient pas allé bien loin. Mais bon, il n'allait pas c'en plaindre, il ne serait pas le premier à disparaître sans laissé de trace. Par contre, il n'aurait pu imaginer la réalité.

Au détour d'une rue, il se fit tiré dans une ruelle et se retrouva, avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, plaqué au sol sur le ventre avec un couteau dans le dos au niveau du cœur. Il figea d'effroi en entendant la voix de l'inconnu…son inconnu.

«Alors comme ça, tu pensais pourvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, sans oublier de me vide les poches au passage?

-Co.. Comment?

-Eh bien, il se trouve que je suis immortel. Une bénédiction de Jashin-sama, celui pour qui j'ai tué autant de personne. Et aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui me serviras de sacrifice.»

À son grand étonnement, sa victime se mit à rire malgré sa respiration devenu laborieuse. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, un regard surpris pour l'un et provocateur pour l'autre. Ce dernier réussit à retirer le couteau après quelques essais et se releva sous le regard ébahi de son agresseur pour ensuite laisser tomber l'arme à ses pieds.

«Alors comme ça on est quitte.»

Il prit la direction de la rue sans un mot de plus mais s'arrêta lorsque l'autre l'interpella.

«Comment peux-tu être immortel?»

Il ne le regarda même pas. L'argenté s'approcha de lui et constata que la plaie s'était déjà refermé et lui demanda comment il avait reçus la bénédiction de son dieu. Il lui répondit qu'il ne connaissait aucun Jashin.

«Alors comment…?

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis un ange déchu. Je suis condamné à la vie éternelle sur cette misérable terre. Si je tue aujourd'hui, c'est dans le but de survivre.

-Dans ce cas…»

Deux bras l'étreignirent et il plongea son regard dans celui violet lui faisant face.

«… survivons à deux.

-…Je m'appelle Deidara.

-Hidan.»

Ils suivirent cette brève présentation par une promesse qu'ils scellèrent par un tendre baiser. La condamnation devenue bénédiction ils se promirent de vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin, à la vie, à la mort.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, fini!<p>

Laissez un ti commentaire?


End file.
